


Снятся ли андроидам марсиане?

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снятся ли андроидам марсиане?

**Author's Note:**

> Это про марсианина, который в своем истинном облике похож на кузнечика, и про андроида. Сами понимаете.  
> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

Красному Торнадо нравилось думать, что он — особенный. Не просто андроид, ищущий человечность, нет. Андроид, человечность нашедший.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивал его Ж’онн Ж’онзз, когда они оставались наедине. Марсианин не мог прочитать его мысли просто так. Операционная система андроида была совсем другой, не похожей на человеческий разум. Чтобы добраться до его ядра, найти душу Красного Торнадо, нужно было проникать намного глубже, чем в его мозговой центр.

Ж’онну, кажется, нравилось ощущение тайны, исходящее от Красного Торнадо, и лёгкий налёт флёра недоступности. Согласно подсчётам андроида, тот момент, когда он раскрывал свои микрочипы перед Марсианином, от этого становился только интимнее.

— Думаю о том, что даже выходив жену после её комы, никогда не смогу быть с ней так же близок, — монотонно отвечал ему Торнадо.

В ответе этом была правда, выявленная точнейшей подсчитывающей машиной в мире. Ни капли лжи, только выверенная, взвешенная, переведённая в проценты, истина.

— Вероятно, ты прав, — шептал Ж’онн. Он тянулся телекинезом к Торнадо, и спрашивал: — Ты позволишь?..

Красный Торнадо никогда не давал ему отрицательных ответов. Он благодарно раскрывался перед созданием другого мира, позволяя ему проникнуть в него, в каждую его микросхему, тронуть телекинезом, похожим на лёгкий удар током, каждую из его шестерёнок.

Андроид мог поклясться: будь у него возможность дышать, он задыхался бы от удовольствия, которое доставляли ему эти касания, мысленные движения внутри него и поглаживания плат.

Марсианин проникал в него всё глубже, струясь потоком мыслей и образов всё дальше по проводам и связкам, стремясь к картам памяти, вливаясь в них потоком чужих воспоминаний, заполняя их собственной памятью о погибшей планете, о единении, доступном только марсианам. Красному Торнадо казалось, что в эти моменты он тоже чувствовал это, тоже был частью бесконечного единого разума, и чувствовал, чувствовал столько эмоций и чувств, сколько никогда не испытывал и не испытает.

Убедившись, что у Красного Торнадо уже заискрили переплетения тонких проводов, Марсианин проникал ещё глубже. Его окончательной целью всегда было ядро. Ядро, скрывавшееся в животе андроида, большое и полное энергии. От одного касания мыслей Ж’онна к нему с Торнадо происходило короткое замыкание, перезапуск, и полное обновление. Искры рассыпались под его металлической кожей, вспыхивали в его глазах и разлетались крохотными огоньками. Красный Торнадо не мог стонать, но он мог вспыхивать лампочками, а потом разочарованно скрежетать суставами, как только телекинез Ж’онна переставал вливаться в него, а потом и вовсе уходил.

Марсианин всегда улыбался в такие минуты. Это была особенная улыбка, улыбка, которую видел только Красный Торнадо. Он знал это точно, ведь проводил подробный анализ, на который способен только такой же компьютер, как он.

В этой улыбке не было счастья, было удовлетворение, и было довольство собой.

Красный Торнадо медленно закрывал свои программы, платы и схемы, а Ж’онн надевал маску бесстрастности и равнодушия. Только после этого можно было вернуться к остальным.

В конце концов, никто бы никогда не догадался, в чём их секрет.


End file.
